battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 24
These are recommended characters appearing in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" when millions of bugs, who were chasing the contestants and eating them (excluding two other RCs). Shown before bugs Sky25.png|Sky; jordansollie DonutEpisode24.png|Donut; CokeEpic Eaten by bugs Info was a lie.PNG|3D Leafy; DragonBallNC 3ds_BFDI24.PNG|3DS; Khan3000ify Announcer bro.png|Announcer's Brother; oobadarkrai AnotherNamey_BFDI24.PNG|Another Namey (logo); SonicSpongebob BananaPeel_BFDI24.PNG|Banana Peel; thewizardingwands BlueMarker_BFDI24.PNG|Blue Marker; Gravitymaster221 BlueMotion_BFDI24.png|Blue Motion; DylanMultiProductions BoxingGlove_BFDI24.PNG|Boxing Glove; cecsix Bracelety_BFDI24.PNG|Bracelety;dapoppy42 Bubble Speaker Box.png|Bubble Speaker Box; shyguywarrior BubblesParents.png|Bubble's Parents; ntbhsg Bucket_BFDI24.PNG|Bucket; MickTheBoss1 BFDI24CandyCorn.png|Candy Corn; jmo1954am1959 Cheeseorbrecommendedcharacter.PNG|Cheese Orb; shadowmario899 CheeseOrbRecoveryCenter_BFDI24.PNG|Cheese Orb Recovery Center; Kalasi97 (note that it says Bubble instead) ChristmasLover_BFDI24.PNG|Christmas Lover; mrcolegreat BFDI 24 Computer.png|Computer; pokebrothers1 CrazyNeedle.png|Crazy Needle; alexlion0511 Creeper_BFDI24.PNG|Creeper; theskullblock CryingTears BFDI24.png|Crying Tears; JACKIEMON1 CrystalRose_BFDI24.PNG|Crystal Rose; crystalzoura1 davidarmy.png|David Army; mamaweegee64 DreamIslandEpisode24.png|Dream Island; edtrin175 Endermanbfdi.png|Enderman; DragonGirl8100 ERCandGrandCake_BFDI24.PNG|Every Recommended Character; marioluigi3128 (appears properly in the next episode) Evil Contestants.png|Evil Contestants; darkepicultimate EvilFlowerSpeaker.png|Evil Flower Speaker; ChocoBlue23 EvilIcy_BFDI24.PNG|Evil Ice Cube; TheHEARTGOLD10 EvilMatch.png|Evil Match; TotalDramaIsland5543 Fall Leafy.PNG|Fall Leafy; flamer9111 Final3_BFDI24.PNG|Final 3; arturs2323 Fire Pie (Cherry).png|Fire Pie (cherry); bebgsurg Flower Hater.jpg|Flower Hater; TDChick96 FlowerRecoveryCenter_BFDI24.PNG|Flower Recovery Center; MariosonicBFDI FlowerBiggestFan_BFDI24.PNG|Flower's Biggest Fan; 8BitPorygonFamer FlyingBinoculars_BFDI24.PNG|Flying Binoculars; JhonnyFinster FoamySquirrel_BFDI24.PNG|Foamy The Squirrel; NoahLikesApples FortuneCookie_BFDI24.PNG|Fortune Cookie; theviperman77 FreakedOutBally_BFDI24.PNG|Freaked Out Bally; DaKillahBunnyz Giant Bubble.png|Giant Bubble; nathanliu8 GiantPinkEvilLeafy_BFDI24.PNG|Giant, Pink, Evil Leafy; totaldramalover3032 Rc_Grand_Cake_bfdi24.png|Grand Cake; PestramiShowALT Grayepisode24.PNG|Gray; DeeandEd; the second color recommended character, the first being Red Rc_Heat_Cube.png|Heatcube; ICakeJake Hot Pink Tennis Ball.png|Hot Pink Tennis Ball; Nmason78 InvisiblePen_BFDI24.PNG|Invisible Pen; ufus630 JellyBean_BFDI24.PNG|Jelly Bean; beagleboyful Lava Teardrop.jpg|Lava Teardrop; Rhinobuddroblox LeafyTrollFace.png|Leafy Troll Face; ThirstySkunk910 Leafy's Brother.png|Leafy's Brother; bobbo44445 Lightbulb_BFDI24.png|Lightbulb; captainjking LikeBar_BFDI24.PNG|Like Bar; PakoWhiteWaffles ListerineBottle_BFDI24.PNG|Listerine Bottle; thedarkachu Lunchbox_BFDI24.PNG|Lunchbox; mojoguy109 MapleLeafy_BFDI24.PNG|Maple Leafy; vader97100 Match and Pencil as Enemies.png|Match and Pencil as Enemies; MrDoubleGAngster MetalBlocky_BFDI24.PNG|Metal Blocky; 1234DRG1 Very Nice Flower.PNG|Nice Flower; desmundhume 1 Recc_sign_BFDI_24.png|One Person Per Recommender Sign; ShinyGenesectAron2; in the BFDI Recommended Characters video, the version that appeared in Hurtful! was listed to appear in Reveal Novum OrangeLeafy_BFDI24.PNG|Orange Leafy; Thefundude48 Owly2_BFDI24.PNG|Owly 2; Lohuydahutt Paper_BFDI24.PNG|Paper; MrMephie PenSpeaker.png|Pen Speaker; firealarmfreak5 Rc_Previous_BFDI_Episodes.png|Previous BFDI Episodes; legotd1 PSPgold_BFDI24.PNG|PSP (gold); jamalioHabbo14 PurpleGirlwWHaAE_BFDI24.PNG|Purple Girl with Wind Hair and Angry Eyes; TheOther44day44 PurpleRoundSpeaker.png|Purple Round Speaker; PichuxCastform123 Rainbow Bubble.png|Rainbow Bubble; bridgetteandcody2 RedBlueFirey_BFDI24.PNG|Red and Blue Firey; chimcharman123 Reggie.png|Reggie; englishcreamcakes BFDI Robot Firey.png|Robot Firey; DonkeyKong381 BFDI 24 Robot Ice Cube.png|Robot Ice Cube; jaggerbug Robot Teardrop.png|Robot Teardrop; dcatone Rocky Speaker Box.png|Rocky Speaker Box; BracEFacEDinO RockyGlasses.png|Rocky with Glasses; MickTheBoss1 RosetheFlower_BFDI24.PNG|Rose the Flower; yoshiman4321 SB (Orange).png|SB (orange); SBProductions12; appears in thumbnail of "BFDI Fan Art Reviews" SB and GB as BFFs.png|SB and GB as BFFs; MrTristan626; Golf Ball’s eye(s) are missing (version including Golf Ball's eyes can be seen seen in Carykh's BFDI Recommended Characters video) Scissors_BFDI24.png|Scissors; kammiejr ShinyFirey_BFDI24.PNG|Shiny Firey; NewDivide2000 BFDI 24 Skinny Spongy.png|Skinny Spongy; Junsumoto Slushypurple_BFDI24.PNG|Slushy (purple); supahawesomeguyz SmileyTrophy_BFDI24.PNG|Smiley Trophy; jod807 Spowenaseball.png|Spowenaseball; logmeister4 SquareCoin.jpg|Square Coiny with Rounded Edges; beanme100 Stapler BFDI24.PNG|Stapler; Anthonym9499 Steely_BFDI24.PNG|Steely; Jario943 StrawberryGreenDot_BFDI24.PNG|Strawberry with Green Dots; platinumchimchar Talking TD.PNG|Talking Teardrop; yummysimon4 TeardropFriends_BFDI24.PNG|Teardrop's Friends; MVboys2 Toothpaste_BFDI24.PNG|Toothpaste; Ig0ttapee TrollRocky_BFDI24.PNG|Troll Face Rocky; xbuckmulletx violinblue.png|Violin (blue); BlockyCuzo Voted Out Contestants.png|Voted Out Contestants; coolmatt1019 Waterhand Coiny.png|Waterhand Coiny; MetalBladeMan BFDI Watermelon.png|Watermelon; wifishark8 Weird Spongy.png|Weird Spongy; cheetah465 Trivia *According to Cary's recommended character video,BFDI Recommended Characters Every Recommended Character was supposed to appear at Reveal Novum, but it didn't appear due to unknown reasons. Sources Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Non-Contestants